


Tyler's Healing

by CacaoNibs



Series: Tyler's Story [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Affection, Affectionate, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brother/Sister Incest, Cock Tease, Comfort, Comfort Sex, Crying, Dubcon Kissing, Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, F/M, French Kissing, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Incest, Kissing, Licking, Love, Lovey-Dovey, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Rimming, Shota, Shotacon, Sibling Incest, Sisterly Love, Straight Shota, Straight Shotacon, Stripping, Tears, Teasing, Underage - Freeform, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26020927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CacaoNibs/pseuds/CacaoNibs
Summary: Just after "Tyler's Torments" ends, the 10 year old boy's older sister takes him away on a trip with the intent to heal his recent trauma of working for a criminal strip club where he was forced to endure sexual abuse and humiliation by women. Gone are the dark days for Tyler, as Melanie tenderly embraces him and tries her best to help him recover his confidence... using very unorthodox methods.
Relationships: Original Child Character(s) & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Tyler's Story [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850365
Comments: 20
Kudos: 55





	1. Melanie's Tender Touch

**Author's Note:**

> As always, it's possible that not all of the tags might apply to the first chapter, but they will all be used at some point or another as the story progresses. It will end up having either 2 or 3 chapters total.

Christmas eve dinner had been canceled, not that there had been much to begin with. With the kid of the house being visibly drained of his innocence and joy, no one in the house had felt like celebrating anyway. Some gifts had been purchased already to put under the withering tree come Christmas morning: a dress and a new computer for Melanie, a phone and several superhero-themed toys for Tyler, a watch for dad and a tablet for mom. Yet these would be opened in an awkwardly silent moment. What used to be a fidgety boy asking everyone to finish breakfast quickly so he could get to unpacking, was instead a hunched over husk that barely ate and had to be asked twice to go and sit with the family under the tree. Some unceremonious thanks were exchanged, and afterwards Tyler and Melanie dragged their suitcases to her car's trunk.

It was a chilly morning, but not as cold as it could get yet. Melanie had a light leather jacket on and form-fitting jeans while Tyler had a bulkier jacket but he kept it unzipped and revealed his gray "Steel Man" shirt underneath. Just before getting in the car, she gathered her dark, shoulder-length loose hair and secured it away from her eyes with a couple of hair pins. Then she smiled at the boy who looked at her with a nearly expressionless face, except that the very corners of his pink lips reluctantly curled upward. The last thing she needed to drive, once they were both in the car, was her driving glasses over her blue eyes, which were meant to help her see faraway objects. They took off after making sure that they hadn't forgotten anything.

"It's gonna be a long drive, Tyler, you should just go back to sleep," Melanie said to the contemplative boy on the co-pilot seat.

"You still haven't told me where we're going," Tyler complained.

"You'll love it, since I was booking last night only the most expensive luxury suites were available, so what was I to do but put your money to good use?"

"But where?"

"It's a secret... but first... I'm going to make sure we're not lacking ANY funds to make this the most memorable time of your life. Can you please play with your phone if you won't sleep? I have to go take care of some business with a certain someone..."

After several minutes of driving, Melanie had parked her car in front of a house Tyler hadn't seen before. The boy shrugged and took out his phone. "Alright, I'll wait here."

Melanie walked up the steps to the door, passing by several statues and two fountains on each side. She pressed the doorbell and a voice talked to her through a speaker.

"Yes?"

"Linda? It's Mel, I'm sorry to drop by on Christmas day but it's important, can you come outside?"

"Of course," the other young woman said. She opened the door and invited her in. "Haven't seen you in a while, come in, how's your adorable little brother?" Her green eyes were mocking her, and then she added a smirk as she cleared a few strands of light-colored hair out of her own face.

"This will be quick, actually he's the reason I'm here. You see, I've been monitoring that bitcoin wallet I made for you..."

"You what?"

"Linda, I told you, bitcoin payments? Hardly anonymous. I guess Tyler and I are lucky you're such a careless bitch because now I have evidence of a transaction to a very secret place you went to..."

"Told you everything, did he?" Linda's smirk grew.

"Everything. The only reason I'm here in place of several police cars is because Tyler begged me to keep our family together, and he also begged me not to hurt you because it'd hurt Francesca."

"So what do you want?" Linda asked.

"You're going to help me get back the sensitive, happy little boy that was my brother or so help me God, Linda, I'll carry my brother through the trauma of my parents' arrest anyway. You're going to empty your bitcoin wallet on mine."

Linda scoffed. "You're blackmailing me? Is this a joke?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Melanie grunted and showed her phone, 911 was already dialed in and ready to be called at the press of a button.

"Fine, but if you stab me in the back anyway..." Linda said as she fumbled with her phone. "I'll have you know that place has 4K HD video cameras rolling in its VIP rooms, with zoom and everything. If they go down, the place is wired to release hours upon hours of footage to the internet. Tyler's teary eyes and cream-dripping little tween parts will be on every pervert's hard drive worldwid..."

Melanie slapped her hard enough to make her step back. "You do not say his name ever again. You stay away from me and my family forever, if I ever see you around him, believe me... I've got skills and online friends who are even better than me, and we can make your life a living hell, even Francesca's."

As she got back in the car, Melanie checked her bitcoin wallet and grinned. Tyler had been playing some action game and hadn't looked up from his phone the whole time.

"We're all set now," Melanie said while she smiled at him.

Tyler nodded, still not lifting his eyes from the screen. The boy eventually got bored and went back to looking out the window, the snow-filled wilderness was hypnotizing but every now and then the thought of Luis and what happened to him poked his heart. He tried hard not to cry, and succeeded with a few minor exceptions like a little sniffle or a tear he'd clean himself. Melanie noticed, of course, but couldn't do much except tap on his knee from time to time.

The child finally fell asleep surrounded by winter's most beautiful scenes, soft rock music, and the safety of his big sister's car. As he breathed he had a light snore that ended in a faint whimper but nothing on his face showed any signs of pain. Melanie turned down the music so she could better hear what she thought was even more heartwarming than a kitten's purr.

Tyler woke up again when the car stopped, he looked around slightly disoriented. "Did we get there?" He asked, but he knew the answer to that quickly when he realized he was in the parking lot of a diner in the middle of nowhere.

"Nope, not yet, we're just gonna stretch our legs, get some food and use the restroom. Actually we're not gonna get there today, I've reserved a room for us at an inn two towns over. We'll rest there and get where we're going by tomorrow at noon."

"Melanie, we're going so far from home... can you please tell me where we're going?" Tyler complained.

"Not yet, trust me... you'll love it. You do trust me don't you?" She said as she held his hand firmly.

Tyler gulped, then gave her a nervous smile. "Yes."  
\----

"Merry Christmas! Are we ready to order?" a smiling blonde waitress asked them.

Tyler and Melanie were sitting across from each other at a surprisingly clean booth. After checking the menu and kids' menu respectively, they were both ready.

"Merry Christmas, I'll have the turkey sandwich," Melanie said.

"Alright, and for the handsome young man?" she said while writing down.

"Just the chicken tenders but can I switch the maple mustard for some hot sauce from the chicken wings?" he asked.

"Of course! Not afraid of the spice are you? Brave boy." She said.

"That he is." Melanie said.

"You guys visiting family? What brings you on the road today?" the waitress asked.

"We're celebrating, my little brother was an extraordinarily good kid this year and I'm taking him somewhere special."

"Oooh, did you get good grades at school?" the waitress asked a softly blushing Tyler.

"Uh, yeah..." Tyler answered.

"And he was incredibly helpful at home without complaining even once," Melanie said as she smiled at Tyler's shyness.

"Great! I'll be back with your order soon, okay? My name is Gretchen, if you need anything just call for me."

They ate the unremarkable food and paid, yet before they left using the restroom was on their best interest. Tyler was extremely nervous about the prospect of being alone in the men's room.

"I think I can hold it, Melanie," he said, they were standing in front of the doors to the men's and women's restrooms.

"It would be a lot easier if you went here, Ty. Listen, let's try this, okay? You go in there and I'll be waiting for you standing right here. If anything scary happens just yell and I'll bust in ready to cover any creep with pepper spray. Then I'll give you the car keys so you can lock yourself in while you wait for me."

Reluctantly, Tyler agreed. There was no one else inside so only his memory of peeing in a glass in front of four females haunted him at the urinal. While he waited for Melanie in the car he kept thinking about the mystery place he was taking him to. He knew at least that some indoor or heated pool would be available because she told him to pack his swimsuit, although he wasn't sure he felt comfortable enough baring his chest anymore. Melanie knocked on the driver's window and startled him, he opened the locks and they were back on the road.

They reached their inn at about 10:30pm, both siblings were tired and eager to rest on a proper bed. The lobby had a giant Christmas tree and a fireplace with several seats in front of it. While Melanie checked in at the front desk, Tyler went on to stand in front of the fire and smile. His house had central heating, so this was the first time he saw the burning logs in real life. Their gentle crackle was hypnotizing until Melanie's arms were wrapped around his neck and he felt her kiss the back of his head. She was holding a plastic bag with some cold items inside.

"I got us some frozen pizzas for the microwave and some sodas, sorry for the crappy dinner but it's late," Melanie said.

"It's okay, the tenders from earlier were huge so I'm not too hungry."

The very first thing Tyler said upon entering the suite was "Woah" with childish amazement. It was the biggest hotel room he'd been in so far, with a little basic kitchen, a table for eating, a desk for work, a sofa and a TV in front of it, and a king-sized bed with ANOTHER TV in front of it. That was to say nothing of the fully equipped bathroom with marbled floor.

"If you think this is good, just wait until tomorrow," Melanie giggled. She went on to heat their little pizzas and they ate with the TV on some cartoon channel for background noise.

"Melanie, you said earlier that I was good... I know that's not true. I was very mean to you at times and I'm..."

"Tyler, I get it. You don't need to apologize, if anything I am amazed that all you did was throw things at me and yell. If I were in your position I'm not sure I would've held myself together as long as you did." Melanie interrupted him.

"But still I feel really bad, I'm sorry." Tyler said as he stood from his chair and went on to hug Melanie.

"Aw, Tyler, I should be asking you for forgiveness, I wish I could've found out the truth a lot earlier. But yes, little brother, all is forgiven." She said while scratching his hair, then she turned off the TV. "We've got to get to bed soon or it'll be really hard to wake up early tomorrow... but..." she explained while taking Tyler's arm and walking him to the edge of the bed.

"But what?"

"You've told me what happened to you, it's clear your confidence and your love for your own body has been deeply hurt. I'd like to do some exercises with you, if you're feeling up to it."

"What kind of exercises?"

"I'd like you to be comfortable being naked around someone that loves you... but don't worry! You don't have to strip for me tonight, you can go as far as you'd like."

Tyler felt a chill move through his body. Could it be his worst nightmare coming true? Could Melanie really be asking him such a thing? "But... but..." he blurted out.

Melanie grabbed his hands. "Or we don't have to do this tonight at all. I will never force you, and I will never hurt you. How about this? Can you change into your pajamas with me in the room? I will turn around and I promise I won't look until you tell me you're ready."

That made him feel better, but the idea still scared him. He felt safe around Melanie but removing his clothes in the presence of a woman made him recall every horrible session at once. "Okay," Tyler nodded. She faced the wall while he hurriedly took off his shirt and replaced it with the silky blue long-sleeved pajama shirt. As he took off his trousers he nearly slipped from his awkward and rapid movements, but lucky for him he didn't, that would've certainly made Melanie turn around and tend to him while his briefs were on display. He left his white socks on after putting on the blue pajama pants. "You can turn around now, Mel."

She did and she smiled at the blushing boy. "That wasn't so hard, was it? You don't have anything to fear from me, I know you're beautiful no matter how you look." She opened her arms and offered a hug, which Tyler was glad to take. She held him tightly and let herself fall back on the bed, pulling him down with her and placing him on his side. "I'll sleep in my underwear, would that bother you?"

Tyler's heart skipped a few beats, now that he thought about it, none of the attractive young women in his sessions had taken off their clothes. Some old or very obese women had ordered body rubs or massages while they were naked, but Tyler had done everything possible to avoid looking at them as he worked. He always thought Melanie was very pretty, never felt attracted to her like with Francesca but he could not deny his interest. Her hair had darkened over the years, it was nearly black, the same color as her lingerie. Her breasts weren't the biggest but they were perfectly curved. Her hips and thighs were far from a model's but her jogging kept them in shape. Tyler's mouth was dry and he was breathing rapidly as their eyes of matching blue color met.

Melanie chuckled, "Are you going to blink anytime soon?"

Tyler blinked and looked away. "Sorry, sorry... Mel, you're beautiful, too."

"Thank you Tyler." She said getting under the covers. Tyler didn't know what he should do, he tried to move to the edge of his side, away from her out of respect, but she quickly grabbed him and brought him close. "What? You don't want to be my teddy tonight?"

Tyler nervously laughed. "O... okay, if... if you don't mind."

"Of course I don't." She said as she became the big spoon. "But don't mind me, get comfortable however you'd like. If you want to pull away whenever, do it. Just know that you can sleep as close to me as you wish, too."

Tyler never felt more protected than he did then, under Melanie's embrace. He closed his eyes and felt her hot skin through his pajamas. Suddenly he shook as if a jolt of lightning hit him, there was a hot and wet sensation just behind and under his ear, then a smooching sound. Melanie kissed him, then did it again, lower this time, right on his neck. He gasped and took several shaky breaths as his tween penis immediately hardened.

"You're shaking... I'm sorry, am I scaring you? Should I stop?" Melanie asked. She could smell his hair, his nervous sweat, his sweet innocence... she couldn't help but kiss him but now she felt guilty.

"I... I'm..." Tyler couldn't answer, he was paralyzed.

"Okay... shh shh shh.... I'm sorry, I got carried away. I didn't mean to scare you. You can always say 'no' to me, got it? I'll never get mad or sad. In fact what would upset me is realizing that I made you suffer." Melanie said as she gently turned him around to look into his eyes and run her thumb around his small face.

"I'm scared, I don't want to be, but I can't help it." Tyler explained.

"It's alright, I'll help you beat that fear if you'll let me."

"I do, I don't want to feel scared when you touch me."

"We'll take it easy tonight, okay? I'll hug you, that's it. Tomorrow we can practice some more."

"Okay." Tyler got once again into the little spoon position, he whined blushed very softly as his deflating pecker leaked a single precum drop but that was quickly absorbed by his underwear and it was the last discomfort of the night. He drifted to sleep under Melanie's body warmth, he probably had never felt so embraced since he was a baby being breast-fed.

The next day they ate a simple breakfast of scrambled eggs and toast before using the restroom one last time and taking off. Something had gone right the night before, Melanie thought, smiling as she drove and Tyler slept. While eating, Tyler had grabbed the pepper shaker and playfully made an explosion sound with his mouth as he added a dash of it to his eggs. He had barely noticed himself but that quick second of silly boyish fun ended in a giggle when he saw Melanie grin at him. That was the first second of genuine happiness which had graced his face in a month or more.

The second sign of recovery came soon after he awoke, just under an hour left on the journey and he took out his phone to play. Melanie had no idea what the game was or what had happened but Tyler slapped the device on his leg as he inhaled, groaned and said something unintelligible like "uughshaaarkaa!".

"Something wrong?" Melanie contained her laugh.

"I almost had this boss! Now I have to re-start way back because I'm out of resurrection scrolls."

"Oh, it really does suck when that happens." Melanie said, nearly shedding a tear of happiness. Over the past weeks she'd seen Tyler play in a zombie-like state, making no noise, no cheers, no complaints, no real movements other than some unenthusiastic taps on the screen. This was the first time in a while that he had reacted emotionally to any game.

"Are we nearly there?" Tyler asked.

"The map says we're 40 minutes away, but if you pay attention to the signs you might learn where we're going before then."

He looked outside and for the first time paid attention to the car in front, which was decorated with red fox ears and several decals of a cartoon fox. His heart raced and then he saw the same fox in a big billboard on the side of the road indicating the kilometers left to reach the resort.

"Trixieland?!" Tyler said nearly jumping up and down in his seat. Ever since he was a small child he had insisted every year near vacation time that he wanted to visit Trixieland resort, a huge park that could qualify as a small city themed around the empire built by the cartoon fox character named Trixie. Now his face was full of light and wonder like a child half his age.

"That's right!" Melanie grinned.

"Yay!" Tyler yelled and high-fived her. "I wish I could hug you right now! Oh my gosh, I love you so much!" Tyler cleaned one happy tear and chuckled. There was no way he could pay attention to anything but the road after that, he kept on looking forward with a notable smile.

Hug her was the first thing he did when they parked their car. Tyler ran and jumped onto her arms, crying yet smiling. Melanie cried too, holding him as she set him down and she knelt. The cleaned their faces and Melanie looked into Tyler's bright blue eyes. "Let's control ourselves a little, we don't want to make the attendants think we're grieving. We're here for six nights and seven days to have lots of fun, eat tons of junk food, go to sleep whenever, wake up whenever, and do whatever we want."

"Yeah! You're the best sister in the world, Melanie!" Tyler said just before kissing her cheek.

"Only because I have such a good little brother," she said before kissing him back.

Ordinarily, going through security would've been a hassle but Melanie had booked the VIP treatment as well as a luxury suite. They were greeted at the door by employees who offered them Trixie's signature red pointy ears to wear on their heads, then they took their luggage while being directed to a specialized office away from the front desk that the masses used.

"Welcome! Who's the little prince?" the woman behind the computer asked.

"Hi, I'm Tyler," he said with a smile.

"Welcome to Earth's most magical kingdom prince Tyler!" The woman typed in his name and a specialized 3D printer behind her made a golden crown with his name engraved on it.

"Woah!" Tyler's jaw dropped when he was given the crown. The material was shiny, not metal but not a cheap plastic either, it had some heft. It fit around his fox ears.

"And of course, you must be princess Melanie, correct?" the woman asked.

"That's right," she said as her heart was beating with joy at seeing Tyler so full of life.

She was given the same crown with her name on it, as well as the keys to the room, and VIP passes for all attractions. A man in a fox suit greeted them and escorted them to their room. The resort resembled a castle of the fox kingdom which Trixie and his friends often defended or helped in some way. Their guide left as they opened the door. Tyler's knees shook at the glorious sight inside. There was a jacuzzi tub in the middle of the marble floor, several sofas, a huge balcony with another heated little pool, a table for eating room service, a complimentary telescope to watch the stars or the park, huge windows, a small kitchen, two 90 inch flat screen TVs with video game consoles underneath, and a king-sized bed of course. Their luggage was resting on another table by the night stand.

"This is paradise..." Tyler said while walking to the balcony, overlooking the park's lake and dozens upon dozens of fantasy-themed rides.

"This is what you deserve for being as awesome as you were. We'll make memories here to beat any of the bad ones that place left on you." She said wrapping an arm around him while looking into the distance herself. Tyler said nothing but he rested his head on her body, the crown shifted a little. "It's a quarter past one... what do you say, wanna go eat in the pirate ship of Captain Whiskers?"

Tyler nearly jumped, "Do I? I'm so ready!"

The lakeside restaurant was a replica wooden ship from a movie. There were two lines of families waiting to be seated, one was easily 30 or more, the other one was around 10 and it read "Gold Star Members Only".

"Guess who's got a gold star?" Melanie said as she showed Tyler a little badge she was given at the reception office.

"Cool!" Tyler grinned.

After a short wait they were given seats on the deck outdoors, plenty of tower-style gas heaters kept the temperature agreeable. The menu specialized in seafood but there were no shortage of alternatives. Tyler had the fish n' chips, famously Captain Whiskers' favorite food, and Melanie a salmon fillet.

"Into the pool with ya!" Tyler said while dipping his first fried fish piece in some tartar sauce. He tasted it and his eyes grew twice as big. "Wow! Melanie! You have to try it! I think it's the best thing I've ever eaten, like, ever!"

"Oh goodness, you're right, it's very good!" she said after trying a small piece. "The salmon is perfectly cooked, too, want a bite?"

Tyler tried it, he nodded. "It's good, but not as good as this!" he greedily kept alternating between a piece of fish and some fries until there was nothing left.

When they were done, they were entitled to a picture at the steering wheel with the Captain himself, the dark orange fox with an eye-patch, a pirate's hat and a scar on his face.

"Hello little pirate... what's that on yer head! Are ye not a pirate after all?!" the man in the fox suit said.

"Oh!" Tyler took off his crown and blushed. "Sorry Capn' Whiskers!"

"No problem matey! Here be yer hats! And don't forget these!" he gave Tyler and Melanie pirate hats and eye-patches, which they both wore. Then he gave them plastic cutlass swords and stood in-between them, with a furry arm on each of their shoulders. "Say ARRRR for the picture!" And they did as they lifted their fake swords. An attendant then gave them each a satchel with their crowns inside.

"Where to next?" Melanie asked Tyler as they stepped outside. "We're full so I don't think it'd be wise to try any of the more extreme roller-coasters right now."

"You're right, can we just go explore today and see what we find?" Tyler asked, removing his eye-patch but keeping his pirate hat.

"Of course!"

They walked slowly to take in the sights for hours, sometimes just sitting on a bench with some candy bar which they shared, or getting into a carousel or a boat ride. Tyler appeared to have forgotten all about his recent ordeals while he walked in the magical land of Trixie the fox in the company of the one person he loved most in the world. When the sun was setting, they went back to their suite, the soft bubbling of the balcony jacuzzi was soothing. The one indoors was kept empty and needed to be filled by the guests at their desired temperature.

Tyler turned on the TV and one of the consoles, seeing what games were available online. Melanie went to the TV in front of the bed and looked over the channels. After a little while they ordered a light dinner and went to the balcony when they were done. The cold was biting but they had one of the tower heaters for themselves, which let them look at the moon and the stars using the telescope. Music from the night shows and rides could be faintly heard, carried by the wind.

"This was the best day of my life," Tyler said.

"I think it's one of the best of mine, too." Melanie said.

"What could be better than this?" Tyler playfully asked, snuggling up to her on the balcony bench.

"Maybe the day you were brought home as a baby," Melanie ran her fingers through his hair. "That first night I didn't want to let you out of my sight, I let mom rest in her room while I slept next to your cradle."

Tyler rubbed his head into Melanie's chest, they were both wearing heavy jackets so her breasts were like a single pillow. "Melanie... I think... I think... I'm ready to... to practice again." He gulped.

"Are you sure? I've been reconsidering. You were so happy today, I don't want to ruin the day making you remember those horrible days."

"It's... alright... like you said, maybe I can make better memories with you here."

Melanie held him tightly for a couple of minutes, then turned off the heater and headed inside. Just in case there were any telescope users looking at their room, or drones flying around, she closed all curtains and took off her clothes except for the black lingerie. Then she laid on the bed and looked at Tyler, who was temporarily paralyzed, gawking at her figure.

She tapped a spot next to her and beckoned him. "Take off as many of your clothes as you feel comfortable with and come join me. I'll watch this time, but if you want me to I'll turn around."

"It's okay," Tyler said between trembling breaths. He took off his blue jacket, revealing his black sweater. He took that off, too, the Trixie-themed shirt underneath showed his tummy and navel for a fleeting moment. Then he let his dark green camo pants fall, exposing his milky thighs and his pure white boy briefs. He stepped on his shoes and socks to pull his feet off of each. Then he was felt crossing his arms over his cartoon shirt, it partially covered his underwear. He was blushing and tears were pooling in his eyes.

"Oh no, my baby brother, don't do this if it's going to make you suffer like that," Melanie said while she crawled closer to the edge of the bed.

"It's alright, Melanie. I'm sorry, I can't help it, I'm a big crybaby." Tyler said cleaning up his eyes.

"You're not, don't call yourself names," Melanie said.

"But it's true, I cry so easily. Doesn't matter though, that won't stop me." In one final act of bravery he pulled his shirt off and threw it away, exposing his pale pink flesh. He sniffled and quickly got into bed in nothing but his white briefs. "Can you hold me though?"

"Of course, anytime you want," Melanie said and then hugged him, drying his tears on her bra. She pulled him toward the pillows and laid him facing her. "You're so brave, I didn't think you'd get this far so quickly."

Tyler smiled though his soft sniveling. "It's 'cause I have the best sister who makes me feel safe."

Melanie smiled back and very slowly pulled his head in closer as she moved hers towards his. She gave him plenty of time to realize what was coming and he showed no resistance whatsoever, in fact he was the first one to close his eyes and part open his lips. She pecked him once, making sure he wouldn't back off, then went in for a deep kiss. She found his little tongue and it willingly danced with hers. She tightened her arms around his tiny body, it was giving off tremendous heat and sweating as she put him on top of her.

She broke off the kiss to breathe, she was covered in his drool and they both huffed. She could feel his preteen rod hard like a little bone on her stomach, and his tender sweaty legs rubbing against her hips. "How about we practice more tomorrow?" she asked. She knew that stopping now would create lots of sexual tension, which was part of her plan to make him more eager and comfortable with the next step.

"O... Okay..." Tyler said between breaths. "Can we still hug like yesterday night?"

"Of course, I'm always happy to spoon my little brother." Melanie giggled as she got into position with him.

"And... And... maybe... maybe you could kiss me like you tried to?" Tyler blushed while he asked.

"Oh, like this?" Melanie asked and kissed the back of his ear.

"Yes..." Tyler gasped.

"I see... of course!" she said and kissed him again on his neck, lingering this time... kissing, licking, drooling and suckling on the same spot. Tyler immediately reacted to the hot and wet sensation on his neck, arching his body for a second as his tween pecker throbbed and his breathing shook.

"Please don't stop..." he said while he kept shaking and moaned.

That was the most adorable sound Melanie had ever heard, the very first moan of pleasure from her little brother. She couldn't help it now, she just had to keep going to see what other delightful sounds he could make. Her lingering, messy kisses on his neck, cheek and ear continued but she also dragged her hand down his soft body to his inner thighs. He jolted when her gentle fingers rubbed his hard little wiener through the thin cloth of his briefs, he squeaked and moaned but didn't resist.

He could feel his precum leaking almost as much as his sister's mouth was drooling on him. Pretty soon his briefs were soaked in preteen juice, he blushed intensely knowing that Melanie's fingertips were slimy with the fluid from his peepee but he wished this could go on forever. But of course it couldn't, just a couple of minutes later he felt tingles on every nerve ending as his entire body tensed up. The clear liquid he shot in several spurts easily went through his already saturated briefs, most of it was caught by his sister's fingers. That was the most intense orgasm of his life, he went limp and breathed out the longest sigh.

Melanie thought she'd melt from the cuteness she held next to her, his little face during climax would be remembered forever. As the high-pitched breathing from her baby brother winded down, she lifted her fingers, they dripped with her brother's immature cum once or twice. She smelled them, then licked them. That was something she wished she could savor indefinitely. Sweet yet salty, the very essence of boyhood but not just any boy's, Tyler's. That was the smell and taste of Tyler's most precious, most secret seed and she had been worthy of relishing it. She hoped any girlfriend or boyfriend in the future would appreciate this as much as she just did, then she greedily sucked anything left on her fingers.

"Was that good?" Melanie asked when she was done.

"Yesss..." Tyler whispered back, already drifting away to sleep.

She got comfortable and breathed in... that was when she realized that Tyler's young precum was being heated by his own thighs on his wet briefs. She grinned, not only did she get to hold his hot little body against hers, she could enjoy his scent till the next day. Yes, now there was no doubt, this night was better than the one she spent next to Tyler's cradle, this was the best night of her life.


	2. Promise not to laugh?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler finally gets comfortable enough to be completely naked in front of his sister.

Tyler woke up to Melanie stroking his hair, he turned to face her and huddled on her arms. "Good morning," he said and yawned.

"Good morning, how did you sleep?" Melanie asked.

"Best night ever," he answered.

"Mine, too. Do you want to shower first?"

"Okay, sure." Tyler said and rolled out of bed.

"Want to practice a little bit more?" she asked him as he gathered his new clothes from his suitcase.

"Okay, what did you have in mind?" he asked in front of the bathroom door.

"Before you go in, take off your briefs. You don't have to face me, you can turn around and then close the door behind you. I'd just really like your underwear as a trophy... would you give it to me?"

Tyler blushed but he nodded. "Okay." he said while he turned around and opened the door. He left his clean clothes in front of the mirror and faced away from his sister before he dropped his briefs, kicked them back and closed the door.

The peek Melanie got from his little bottom mounds was breathtaking, so pale and plump, she had a quick fantasy about burying her face between the lobes before she realized the crusty briefs were waiting for her at the floor. She picked them up and inhaled deeply, she could not get enough of Tyler's intoxicating scent. Even if she never washed them, she knew the smell would fade with time, to preserve it as long as possible, she took a zip-top bag from her suitcase and placed them in there.

Tyler came out wearing his new set of clothes, khaki trousers, a superhero gray shirt and a V neck dark red sweater. He would wait for Melanie to get ready while playing games in the 'living room' TV. There was new light in his face, even more so than the day before, he felt better than he'd felt in years, not just since his ordeal began. They went to have breakfast at the hotel's food court and then spent half the day exploring the western side of the park. The day before they had walked along the northern end, and still maybe missed a few landmarks, so they still had a lot of exciting things to discover.

"Hey! Is that a fox petting zoo?!" Tyler said as he bounced.

"Looks like it! Let's go!" Melanie said.

As usual, they spent half the time as everyone else in line because of their gold star. Getting in, they were greeted by attendants who explained to them that most of those foxes had been rescued as pups and couldn't go back to the wild, or they were rescued from bad owners after they spent most of their life in captivity so they couldn't be released either. The animals were very friendly, the red foxes in particular were very 'chatty' making all sorts of little noises as they turned around for belly rubs. Some got close to Tyler to sniff him all over as he laid on the ground, laughing and playing with the others, but these would quickly run away if the boy paid attention to them. He carried a particularly friendly black fox back to Melanie who was sitting on the edge of the enclosure, he kissed the furry thing and got a few licks back. 

"Aw they're so cute, I wish we could have one." Tyler said.

"Foxes are really hard to care for, best to leave that to the professionals." Melanie tried to stroke the fox' head but it gently and playfully bit her instead, she chuckled.

"Hey don't bite my sister little foxy!" Tyler said looking into its eyes, touching his nose with the animal's, which got his nose licked... and nibbled. "Oh alright alright, I'll let you go." He giggled and let the squirming fox go.

A little bit past noon they found themselves on the southwestern part of the park and found a medieval-style restaurant serving period-appropriate food and some fantasy-inspired options, too. The siblings both enjoyed their "Mana Potion" blue drinks, the soup served in bread bowls and the hunks of roasted beast served to them on wooden planks. Their meal wasn't bad but certainly one would go more for the experience and the atmosphere more than the food itself.

They kept moving toward the southern part, which if the western part was the medieval-fantasy area, and the northern side was the cartoony area, the southern section was the sci-fi themed zone. They got on space-themed roller coasters which Tyler seemed to enjoy a lot, but the best part for both of them would be the virtual reality simulations and the interactive rides. There was an 'evil alien hunt' that had them both on a car moving on rails, going through different crash sites of malicious alien ships. They were given laser guns and told to shoot as many aliens as possible before they shot at their car and its 'life points' were depleted. The ride would end if their car was destroyed or when they cleared all the stages.

"Here comes the boss, Melanie!" Tyler said, aiming his gun and shooting at a large tentacled monster. They had to shoot its giant eye but it would also attack with several tentacles which had to be deflected with another shot or else they'd deal massive damage to the car.

"You hit the boss, I'll take care of the tentacles!" Melanie said. 

They worked together and... in the end both Tyler and Melanie missed one too many times and lost. 

"Darn it!" Tyler said.

"Sorry, I did my best." Melanie said.

"I know, so did I." Tyler said while hugging her. He giggled after a several seconds while the car drove itself to the exit. "That was so fun though, we've got to come here again at some point and try again."

"You bet," Melanie said as she ruffled his hair.

After a couple more roller-coaster rides the siblings were ready to call it a day. They had dinner at a lakeside cafe with french-style food and watched the tranquil water of the lake. Some thin glass-like sheets of ice skated through the surface but it wasn't cold enough to stop the boat rides passing by. Tyler took several pictures of the scenery, the lights of the park reflected on the water and the rising moon were breathtaking. 

Back in their room, Melanie made a suggestion that had Tyler shaking like gelatin in her arms. 

"Want to try the jacuzzi tub? But if we do, we should do so naked." She had said. Tyler froze and took a while to nod, Melanie noticed his discomfort and hugged him. "Or we can use our swimsuits, no big deal, there's no rush." She cupped his nervous face in her hands and kissed him on the nose.

"No... No Melanie, it's fine... We have to keep practicing, right? I need to conquer that fear of being naked, right?" Tyler said. 

"Yes, but like I said, there's no need to rush things."

"But last night..." Tyler gulped. "Last night I was really scared, too, but it ended up being the best night ever. Maybe this will be even better?"

"Tyler, you're so brave, I love you so much. We can try but remember we can also stop anytime, just tell me, okay? Do you want me to start taking off my clothes?" She gently scratched his hair.

"No... I'll go first and... I want you to watch me, and... tell me what you think, the truth." Tyler said while shaking, and he pointed at the seat in front of him. Melanie nodded and sat, watching him with all of her love and compassion. 

He took off his jacket, sweater, shoes and socks quickly and easily. He dropped his khaki pants and stepped out of them, deeply blushing under Melanie's gaze. He had to rub his arms for a few seconds to gain the courage to lift his shirt off, so he finally was left with nothing but his white briefs. 

Tyler looked at his sister with shiny eyes. "Do you promise... you won't laugh?"

"Tyler, I would never do that."

He took a deep breath through his mouth, now that his nose was stuffed up with snot, and hooked his thumbs on the waistband, dragging down the briefs. He stood in front of Melanie, now fully naked and crossing his arms. He had to clean his tears and sniffle after just a couple of seconds.

"Darn it, I hope one day I can do this without crying," he sobbed.

"You're beautiful, Tyler. Stunning. You have nothing to be ashamed about." Melanie said while trying to keep her jaw shut.

"You're really not just saying that? Everyone else said that I was a twerp or that I had the tiniest boy parts..."

"Tyler, they were bullying you. None of that is true. You are the most gorgeous child I've ever seen."

"Have you seen many boys without clothes?"

"No, you're my first one. But clothes or no clothes, you are a dazzling boy. And I know basic anatomy... look, come here, let us both look at you closely..." Melanie said. 

She moved her seat around to face a full-size mirror on the wall, being a mere foot away from it, she tapped on her lap while looking at Tyler. The boy obeyed and sat on top of her, and on the mirror he could see his entirely bare flesh embraced by his smiling sister.

"Let's start from the bottom, okay?" Melanie whispered. "What do I see? I see two pristine little feet, you've taken care of your nails and you've had no need to develop calluses." 

She bent down and dragged her fingers from his ankle to his knee. "So we move on to your shins and calves, they're slim because you're not very athletic, but that's okay... even so they are shaped exactly as they should be and when your teenage hormones kick in they'll tone themselves." 

She dragged her fingertips through his thigh and stopped just before his groin, her touch was making his droopy pecker twitch. "These thighs are so soft and smooth, not too long from now they will be full of hair. That'll be beautiful in its own way, but for now your delicate child skin is just divine and should be appreciated as it is. The muscle, just like your lower legs, will tone itself just fine in a few years."

She skipped his jiggly tween parts for now as she moved on to his stomach, rubbing it with both of her hands, making Tyler sigh. "Do you know how many people wish they had a belly as flat as yours? Your navel is an innie but not too deep, so it's all squeaky clean, perfect for a lucky partner's tongue." She winked. 

She moved her fingers to his heaving chest, carefully sinking and rising on the valleys of his ribs and getting to his pink nipples. "And what can I say about this precious little rattling cage? To see it moving and feel the beating of your young heart fills me with joy. I don't even care what it looks like as long as it never stops rising and falling. But if you must know, your nipples are just the right color, not so dark they stand out immediately, yet not so pale they get lost. If you sculpted your chest muscles in a few years, you could be a model. But even if you didn't, any girl who sees you shirtless would consider herself lucky."

She rested her hands on his minuscule shoulders and softly massaged them with her thumbs. "These may look small, but I know they're stronger than many grown men's. The weight they carried... I don't think even I could've done it. You are a giant in every way that matters, Tyler."

She grabbed one of his arms and carefully tightened her grip all over their thin frame to massage it, then she held his hand and brought it up to her mouth to kiss it. "Yeah, these may not be all muscular and powerful yet, but you're still a child, you will develop muscle, you will mature. But again, even as they are they're beautiful, because they're yours, and because they give the best hugs."

She applied gentle pressure on his neck as she moved up to the back of his head and then went down his teary face. She leaned forward and kissed his hair. "And this, this is the single most important part of you. This is where my cherished little brother lives, and this is where he smiles, where he speaks with his cute voice, where he shows me how he's feeling. Tyler, your face is exquisite, if you lived in medieval times everyone would assume you're a prince. This dainty nose, your round jawline, your moderate cheekbones and these... crystal clear blue eyes... Tyler you are just hypnotizing." She cleaned his happy tears with her long sleeves.

"And last but not least..." Melanie said while dragging her index finger down to his groin, and then stopping just above the base of his preteen penis. "Yes, your boy bits. Tyler, they are exactly the size they should be for a ten year old boy. One day they will grow, and hair will sprout all around here." she said while rubbing his pubic mound with her index finger. "That day they will go from cute to imposing, powerful. It doesn't matter to me what any part of you looks like, as long as it's attached to you I will love it. But I have to say, a boy's genitalia is a fleeting thing, so far from being ashamed for not being like a man yet, you should treasure every second they remain like this... because once they grow, they will remain that way for the rest of your life." 

She finally touched the twitchy, semi-erect wiener near her index finger, caressing one of its sides. The jelly-like organ spasmed harder as it wiggled under her command. Tyler nearly jumped but the warmth of his sister's body kept him calm enough. He finally took his eyes away from the mirror and looked directly up at her. "W...W-Wow, Melanie... t-thank you so much..." he said while panting.

"You wanted the truth, you got the truth." She winked at him. "Now, do you want to get the water going while I take off my clothes?" Tyler's penis was now fully erect and with the touch of Melanie's finger a precum bead graced the tip of his foreskin, she picked it up with her fingertip and licked it.

"Yes... yes I'll go." He said with blushing cheeks and a racing heart. He fiddled with the hot and cold valves until the stream of water filling the void in the floor was of a comfortable temperature.

"Make sure it's a little hotter than you want it because it cools quickly." she said while removing the outer layers of her clothes.

"Oh, alright." He adjusted the valves again and then he realized Melanie was in lingerie and was about to take off her bra. His first instinct was to turn away from her.

"Tyler... are you sure you don't want to watch? It's okay either way." She said.

He turned back around and looked at her, he swallowed to moisten his dry throat. Melanie unhooked her bra and slid it off, playfully twirling it around before throwing it away. Her breasts weren't all that big but they had the perfect mound shape and all the right proportions. Her nipples were bigger than Tyler's but they were the exact same shade of pink, with just the right contrast to her milky skin. The boy could feel his tiny erection throbbing and his heart jumping up and down in his delicate chest.

And then she let her panties fall down to her ankles. She kept her V section shaved, and she had done so the other night thinking that she'd soon be doing this. Her slit was already moist but not in any noticeable way from Tyler's position. This was the first time he could allow himself to be curious and enjoy the sight of the female groin, with no fear or disgust embracing his mind. She seductively moved her hips as she walked toward the filling jacuzzi and her brother, she knelt and took his shuddering face in her hands.

"So? What do you think?" She asked.

"You're perfect, so so beautiful..." Tyler said while looking into her penetrating blue eyes.

Melanie giggled and touched his nose, making him giggle too. She had to contain herself from attacking him with tickles and wrestle-cuddle with him all over the floor, she'd do so later in the far more comfortable bed she thought. They waited for the jacuzzi to fill up with their feet on its edge. Once it was done they both slid in carefully.

"Ooohhh yesss... this is the perfect temperature Tyler, good job." She said with a sigh as the boy closed the valves.

"Yeah... your tip was good." Tyler said while getting closer to her and resting his head on her shoulder.

"My little angel..." Melanie stroked his hair.

"Oh no..." Tyler suddenly sobbed.

"What's wrong?" Melanie asked.

"It's just that I remembered Luis... he called me 'angelito' which is 'little angel' in Spanish." Tyler said. Throughout his trip he had remembered him at various moments, feeling a stabbing pain in his heart every time that happened but this was the first time since his horrible work day that he cried about it.

"Aw, sorry, I didn't mean to bring up any hurtful memories." She said, holding him tighter.

"No, it's alright. I barely knew him but he had just become my friend... god, I don't even know if he had a family, people who would wonder where he is..." he cried.

"It's horrible, everything about that place is just messed up. I'm so glad you trusted me and I could get you out of there before anything worse happened to you. From what you told me, I'm sure that wherever he is, Luis is happy to know you're out."

"Do you really think he can see us? What happens after we die?" Tyler said as he calmed down a bit.

"No one knows for sure, and I don't think anyone can know until it's our time and we find out ourselves. But most cultures around the world believe that something does go on after our bodies die. I think, and this is just my opinion, that this belief wouldn't be so prevalent everywhere if there wasn't at least a little grain of truth to it. You will have to form your own opinion as you grow older, but for now I do think it's easier if you have faith that Luis is out there somewhere in some form smiling at you, and telling you not to worry about him."

"Thanks, Melanie." He sniffled, but he was calm now. "That does help me feel a little bit better."

She moved his body, which was already feather-light outside of the water, so he would sit on her lap and rested his head on her breasts. She tried to massage his upper back and shoulders again, and found several muscles in knots. "Oh my goodness, Tyler, I hadn't noticed how tense these were before." She said while her thumbs explored the different areas of his back.

Tyler whimpered at her touch, he felt loved and embraced by warmth not just from the water by from his sister's body, yet still some of her prodding on his muscle groups felt painful. "Ow, am I? Ow... ow..."

"Yes" Melanie chuckled. "I'm sorry, I'll stop, I didn't mean to hurt you but that shouldn't have been painful either, it means you're full of knots. Tell you what, let's soak in here a while and really relax as much as possible, then we move on to the bed and I'll give you a massage. I may be an amateur but I did complete an online course on massage therapy you know..."

Tyler laughed nervously. "Okay, but please don't press so hard."

"No no, I promise I'll be very careful and it won't be painful. Besides, you can always tell me to apply more or less pressure. Now... let's relax." She said and sighed, holding her brother's head against her right breast.

"Okay..." Tyler sighed, too.

"You know... you can... suckle on my breast if you want... I don't have any milk but many men find that relaxing."

Tyler looked up at her as if looking for approval again before he began, she nodded. Then he looked for the pink, perfectly round nipple and licked the tip, making it harden like his own penis, and pressed his lips around it. He suckled, licked and drooled all over the aureole, making even Melanie moan as she stroked his hair. Tyler was in heaven, he was tasting Melanie's skin, and she was enjoying it as much as he was. He wrapped his slender arms around her and kept on sucking, aiming to keep her moaning as much as he could. To return the favor, she stroked the head of his penis very gingerly with the tips of her fingers, sliding his foreskin back just before its limit and then pulling it over the glans again. She made sure not to make him climax yet, all she wanted was to light a little fire in her brother’s tummy and keep it going, making his suckles all the more satisfying and intense as he whimpered into her breast.

They spent some time embracing each other in the warm water until it cooled enough to stop being comfortable. Melanie opened the drain and got out with him to dry off with some towels. Then they headed to the bed, this would be the first time they shared one fully naked, both siblings' hearts were beating fast as they sat on the edge.

"I brought some lavender scented massage oil, I'll go get it. In the meantime, you lie down on your belly and relax. In fact if you fall asleep it's completely okay." Melanie said.

"Okay." Tyler got into position and put his head sideways on a pillow. Melanie came back fast and cleared a few stray hairs from his eye before putting both hands on his back and gently pressing her palms to 'greet' his body as she had read on her course. 

She then rubbed some oil on her palms and brought them close to Tyler's nose. "Take three deep breaths... that's it, nicely done Tyler." Once the scent and the slow breaths had relaxed him, she began to work on his back. She pressed with her knuckles and thumbs around his shoulder blades with slowly increasing pressure until she felt him get tense or quietly whine, then she'd dial it back some. 

After several minutes of working on his rock-hard muscles, she knelt on the bed, spreading her legs with one knee on each side of Tyler's body. She leaned forward and let her breasts rub on his back while she kissed him in random places. Then she sat on his right leg, making sure her hot clitoris made contact with his thigh as she worked on his glutes. She could hear his shaky breaths and occasional gulping, since he didn't complain she assumed that was arousal. She switched legs and did the same thing with the other one. And for the final part on his back, she positioned herself between his legs and let her hair loose. She touched her nose on his calf and moved upward, making sure he felt her breath and her hair. She stopped on his bum and did the same on the other side. Then out came her tongue, she licked Tyler's bun and immediately felt him shudder. She did it again and he continued to recoil.

"Are you alright? If you want me to stop you can always tell me." Melanie said.

"Oooh... please don't stop... this is incredible..." Tyler answered and Melanie grinned.

She nuzzled him between his legs, kissing his perineum and letting her tongue go to work from the back of his little ball pouch to the beginning of his butt crack. Tyler could barely believe that Melanie's face was in such a place, but the feeling of her hot wet tongue and her breath on his most hidden place was unmistakable. He was beyond shuddering now, with every lick he nearly jumped, he stayed in place only because he wanted to feel it again and again. 

"Do you want to turn around?" Melanie asked. 

Tyler did so as if it was an order and didn't say much other than a satisfied moan. His cheeks were flushed, and he had a throbbing erection that was already filling his foreskin crown with a little pool of precum. Melanie crawled up to his face and kissed him on the nose.

"You..." she said and kissed again on his chin. "Are..." she kissed his neck. "My..." she kissed a nipple. "Life's..." she kissed his navel. "Treasure..." she kissed his hairless pubic mound. By then she was happy to see that precum was overflowing his foreskin and dripping down the side of his little stiff pecker. Joyfully she licked the trail of clear boy juice up and sucked on the little puddle at the tip. Tyler's taste had her shaking with arousal now, even though it was salty, to her nothing was sweeter than this nectar. She carefully peeled back his foreskin as far as it'd go and sucked on the exposed skin like an ice-pop, except it was hot and twitchy.

Tyler moaned and flexed his knees, nearly hugging her head with his supple thighs. He had felt this before but this was the first time he was enjoying it. Melanie went beyond his sensitive head and sucked all the way down to the base of his preteen penis, he didn't last long before he was brought to the most explosive orgasm of his young life. His moan was loud enough to be considered a yelp, and he felt himself shoot more clear cum than ever before, but he wouldn't be able to measure it because all of it went into Melanie's mouth. She happily suctioned all of it and swallowed. She left the deflating penis and went over to his side, turning him around to look into his eyes.

"Did you like that?" she asked.

"Melanie, that was the best thing... that was so amazing I... I think that's that best feeling I've felt in my life." He said while taking deep breaths.

"I'm so glad you liked it, that means our practice sessions are working." She said before she hugged him and put his head on her breast. She massaged his scalp until he fell asleep, and after that she quickly passed out, too.

After a quick in-room breakfast that Tyler called "the best omelet I've ever tried", they set off to explore the final part of the park, the eastern side. Most of the year this was where their main water attractions were, but during the cold months it was transformed into an ice-themed park. There were lots of ice sculptures, some of them were actual structures people could climb and slide off of. The was an skating ring, snow mountains for sledding or skiing, and restaurants where every seat and table was carved ice. 

Tyler had a blast just building a snowman from freshly fallen snow in the frozen grass. There was also a roller-coaster that went through mist-filled icy tunnels that he loved. They had enough junk food after breakfast to make them lose their appetite for a real meal in the afternoon so they skipped it and kept skiing, which is something Tyler grew addicted to once he got the hang of it. After a couple of hours of practice he was already jumping, spinning, and then mostly falling and rolling but he always got up with a smile.

Come dinner time they were sitting in ice chairs at one of the restaurants next to the lake again, but this time the water was frozen enough to stop the boats. They ordered a green cocktail, which in Tyler's case was just lemonade with green coloring and dry ice dust to make it release a bit of fog. Melanie's version had a shot of vodka, she lifted her glass and offered a toast. 

"To the health and happiness of our family." Melanie said.

Tyler also raised his glass. "To Luis, who was the only one nice to me in that hell, and I hope he's in a better place now."

They clinked their glasses and drank. Tyler had ordered something exotic which he was excited to try, Elk meatballs over pasta. Melanie for the fried chicken breast covered in tomato sauce and cheese. After one bite it was clear the boy was overwhelmed by the new taste.

"Told you elk could be strong." Melanie giggled.

"Yeah, you did. It's not bad but it's just... strange." Tyler said.

"Do you want to trade plates? I don't mind the elk, dad used to buy it often when I was little, before you were born."

"Are... are you sure? I'd feel so bad if I'd ruin dinner for you."

"Nonsense, I'll try it, if I don't like it either, I'll just order something else." Melanie said while trading plates. "Hmm, yes, it's typical elk. It's tasty, though, I like the sauce."

"Your chicken is really good, too. Thank you Melanie, you're the best."

When they returned to their room, they were too tired from the running, skiing and skating to try any sexual activities. However, to her surprise Tyler stripped in her presence unprompted. He blushed heavily and his crossed arms shook, but not one tear was shed.

"I'm so proud of you Tyler, that's right, you have nothing to be ashamed about." Melanie said while stripping herself.

"I'm gonna take a shower before bed." Tyler said, gulping afterward.

"Do you want to shower together? We could finish in half the time."

"But I don't want to do any of the sex things tonight." Tyler said.

"No sex, just me helping you shower and you helping me. If we get aroused, we can ignore it, we still have three more nights here to practice a lot."

Tyler agreed then, he went over to the shower and made sure the temperature was just right before letting Melanie in with him. Since he was significantly shorter, she shampooed his hair first, being sure to massage his head, his temples and his forehead. Then she took a handful of shower gel and worked on his ears and his face, being careful around his eyes which she told him to keep closed. Then she went down his neck and the rest of his body, when she got to his groin she was quick and efficient. She knew his little elephant trunk would get stiff under her touch really fast, but she kept her promise and only concerned herself with cleanliness. The same thing for his bum, she got plenty of soap in his crack and around his anus but she didn't linger any more than necessary. 

"Now, can you do me?" Melanie asked. Since she had been kneeling and sitting for the final parts of Tyler's cleaning, her head was now reachable to him.

"Sure... so then close your eyes Mel." He said while lathering shampoo on her long hair as best he could. He tried to give back the head massage, he was clumsy but his tiny fingers and his innocent loving attitude was like paradise to Melanie. His hands shook when he had to rub her breasts, even more so when he had to rub around her clitoris, but he did it with just as much care and efficiency as she did him. When they were done, she stopped the water and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"I love you so much, Tyler." She said while drying him off.

"I love you, too, Melanie."

They slept en each other's embrace again, some sexual tension accumulated but they knew they had plenty of time yet to satisfy each other.


	3. I will always think of you as my first.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler and Melanie can now try the most intimate sex acts after their earlier practice sessions.

Yet another "best ever" for Tyler when he tried the waffles from a little cafe within the castle resort. Him and Melanie spent the morning re-visiting the sci-fi southern area, finding all of the little corners, places and rides that they missed the first time. Then they re-tried the VR game they couldn't beat last time, and they did get past the tentacled boss but there was yet another stage after that which was again too difficult for them.

"Do you want to grab something to eat and head back to the room for a bit? I have an idea about our practice sessions but I need to fetch something from a store in town." Melanie asked.

"Oh, sure, I haven't tried even half of the games in our room yet. How long will you be gone?" 

"Just a couple of hours."

Back at the suite, Tyler passed the time with videogames as planned. When he got bored he put some cartoon channel on the TV and dozed off in the sofa. He heard door beep with Melanie's key and he saw her enter with some black bags. 

"You weren't too bored I hope?" Melanie asked while Tyler rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"No, I just got sleepy." He answered.

"Good, 'cause maybe you're ready to practice with these now." Melanie said as she took something out of the bag, a chain and some handcuffs.

Tyler felt an icy chill in his heart as he rolled off the sofa and curled into a ball. Memories of being restrained and whipped, poked, and shocked came to the forefront of his young mind. He hid his face and gripped his hair with his fists. "No... no... nooo... please no..."

Melanie dropped the toy bags and rushed to his aid. "Hey, hey, hey, shh... it's okay. Your 'no' really does mean 'no' to me, I won't do anything you don't want to do. Calm down, I'm here, it's me... I will never harm you."

Tyler eventually relaxed under his sister's embrace on the floor. "Why did you bring those things?"

"They're sex toys, and believe it or not, bondage play can be fun if it's consensual. It's a game about letting go of all control, and trusting your partner with it. And it's a great experience to do it with a lover, so I didn't want you to be afraid to do it when you grow up. I thought if we practiced you could learn to enjoy it with someone you trust, and if you can overcome your fear of being restrained, then we know that you will have finally gotten over your time in that place. But we don't have to do it if you don't want to. Tyler, I will never force you."

"When they would cuff me, usually they would do things that hurt. Are we going to do that?"

"Pain can be part of the games but only if you enjoy the sensation. I would encourage you to try some really light whipping, the experience can be VERY different when you're not afraid of the person doing it. But if you don't want to, or you don't like it, we just won't do it."

Tyler kept shaking but he gulped and steadied himself. "I... I guess... we can try... So far everything we've done has been scary at first but I ended up loving it. If... if I can love this then... as you said... I will have beaten the bad memories once and for all."

"That's my little brother." Melanie said as she kissed his cheek. "When this is done consensually, we always choose a 'safeword', a word that we don't normally use, but one that will mean that we stop whatever we're doing immediately because you're not enjoying it. This is especially important because the submissive person often enjoys pretending they don't like it, so they will say 'no', 'please', 'stop' and so on a lot, and the dominant will ignore it unless he or she hears the safeword. So... how about we choose 'hemisphere'?"

"Okay... it sounds easy to remember." Tyler said, both siblings stood up and headed toward the bed.

"So... you can plead and scream 'no' all you want, that won't work while we're playing. If you want me to stop you say...?"

"Hemisphere." Tyler answered.

"Good boy, now we can begin..." Melanie seductively rubbed her fingers on his shirt. "Take off your clothes, all of them, and lie down on the bed, face up. I'll go prepare the toys..."

Tyler was still trembling, but he held on to the safeword, it gave him enough comfort and confidence to keep going. He obeyed as his sister went through her bags. He decided not to watch any of the scary-looking things she pulled out. Whatever they were, he was sure Melanie wouldn't make him suffer. Now naked in bed, he kept his eyes on the ceiling until his leather-clad sister appeared with a silk blindfold. 

"I'm going to cover your eyes so that every other sensation is amplified." Melanie said. The boy didn't resist, and soon he felt his wrists being taken upward. "Now I will cuff you to the bed... you do remember the safeword, right? Don't say it 'cause we'd have to stop, just tell me if you do."

"Yes, it started with 'Hemi'." Tyler said.

"Good boy, now let's do the other wrist..." She said while binding his second arm. "And finally, these adorable little legs have to stay open, 'cause I'm gonna want ample access to some very cute, very floppy parts that will soon harden." She cuffed his legs to the bed's footboard. Now fully restrained and spreadeagled, Melanie brushed the tips of her fingers on his shuddering chest. "Do you feel vulnerable?"

"Ye... yes..." Tyler whined.

"That's the point." Melanie chuckled. She brushed her fingertips on his nipples now, going over each pink circle several times, making him whimper. "You have very sensitive nipples, don't you? That's so adorable. Actually... I think... most of your young skin is super-sensitive, isn't it? Why don't we find out?" She took out a peacock's feather, getting it close to his navel... and with the lightest touch of the fibers at its point, Tyler's belly sunk as he whined and giggled at the same time. She kept going, moving it ever-so slowly and gingerly up to his nipple and his exposed armpit.

Tyler was uncontrollably giggling by then, struggling with his cuffs while his chest heaved. "Haha! Melanie! What is... what... what is... that!?" He struggled to speak.

"It's my little tool to play Tyler like an instrument! Isn't it great?" she kept dragging the airy threads of the feather all over his body, faster now like an orchestra maestro. Tyler was now in untamed laughter as she included his thighs and feet.

"Oh! Melanie! Stop!" He knew the word to use in emergencies but he didn't want the game to end yet. "S...St...Stop that!" She did stop, letting the sweaty boy get some air while she threw away the feather.

"Not a fan of the feather? That's alright... I've always said that the best tools for this job are... MY HANDS!" she let her fingers, knuckles and nails loose all over his belly, his armpits, inner thighs and feet. Tyler exploded into more laughter as he yanked on his restraints and flailed madly. "Tickles, tickles, tickles all over your little body!"

"Oh...oh! Oh!... Melanie! Sto... I need... air!" he could barely speak over his reflexive chuckling.

She stopped for ten seconds while Tyler panted. "So I was right, you have extremely sensitive nerve endings all over this precious skin... I know how gentle I have to be now..." She kissed the corner of his rosy lips, letting him draw air still.

"Do you... do you think I'm more like a girl?" Tyler asked.

"Why would you say that?"

"Well... I cry so easily and I'm really not good at taking pain, you just said I'm really sensitive."

"Listen, Tyler. Men can be sensitive, too. And this isn't just a new thing like so many brutes like to complain about. Sensitive men have existed forever, they can use their amplified senses and emotions to see things that others don’t. Not everyone has to be a stereotypical 'tough guy'. And just because you cry more or feel more pain doesn't mean you're not strong! Tyler... you're a hero, you saved our family from bankruptcy and every day you were brave enough to go to work at that horrible place even though you must have been so scared and in so much pain... but you didn't let that stop you! Being strong and being brave doesn't mean you don't feel pain or fear, it means that you have the willpower to beat them and do what you need to do anyway." 

"Wow... Thank you, Melanie..." somehow being open about his feelings and hearing reassurance had double the effect because he was restrained and naked.

"Anytime, Tyler. And now hear me out very carefully. For this next part I am going to do things that can be a little bit painful. But notice! I didn't say I was going to hurt you, because that's not my goal. Pain can be pleasurable when it's done in just the right amount by someone you trust. I want to see if there is some light level of pain that is enjoyable for you. If something is too painful or too uncomfortable, you know what to say, right?"

"Yes... yes I do... please be careful." His voice shook.

"Always, baby brother, always." She took a riding crop from the bags and very gingerly she let it swipe across Tyler's flat chest.

"Ughnk!" Tyler squealed and gasped.

"I'll go again, you know how to stop this..." She said while striking his inner thigh.

"Ow ow ow!" Tyler bent his knees.

She struck a nipple next.

"Aaaah!" Tyler screamed as he squirmed. "Melanie..."

"Yes?"

"I'm gonna cry... but I don't want to stop." He said and sniffled.

"Are you sure? You don't have to prove anything to me or pretend to be strong. This is about trying to see if you find pain pleasurable."

"I know, I know... it's not too bad, but I can't help..." Tyler sobbed.

Then something made sense in Melanie's mind. "I see... actually this might be therapeutic. You can let go of any anguish or grief you have accumulated... like wringing a sponge. Tyler..." She stroked his wet cheek with her thumb. "Just make sure that you stop me with the safe word when you can't take it anymore, okay?"

"O...o...okay..." Tyler said.

She struck his belly, she struck his testicles with half the already gentle strength she was using, then his penis and his thighs. He shrieked and screeched as snot covered his lips, chin, neck and cheeks. Melanie had a very hard time continuing after seeing her brother in such a state, she had to fight every urge to put down the crop and comfort him. She kept whacking his chest and his sides in random places until Tyler blubbered out the word.

"He...Hemi...Hemis...Hemisp...." He was weeping so much he couldn't even articulate it, but Melanie understood him with no problems.

She immediately threw away her tool and grabbed a nearby towel to tenderly clean up Tyler's wet and slimy face and neck. "Shh... shh... shh... I'm here, big sister is here. I'll take care of you, always." She took off his soaked blindfold and opened every cuff on his wrists and ankles.

Tyler calmed down over several minutes, and noticed that he felt so much lighter and overall better after that thorough cry. "Melanie... that was incredible... I feel like I let go so many bad memories right now..."

"That's awesome!" Melanie said. "So you do feel better?"

"I feel great! Melanie... as always you knew exactly what I needed."

"Then... there is another important lesson..." Melanie licked her lips and stripped off her leather gear, ending up completely naked. She crawled on top of him and carefully sat on his belly, letting her hot slit touch his skin. 

"What are we gonna do now?" Tyler asked, somewhat nervous but much more confident than before.

"We are going to do something known as the sixty-nine and then... then we'll do something that would be very bad if I weren't taking a certain pill... but don't worry about the details, I'll explain everything to you after."

"Okay... so the sixty-nine? What is tha... Oh gosh..." Tyler was just asking her when she turned around and put her labia over his small face. She was in turn facing his rubbery pecker which was slowly twitching and growing under her hot breath.

"You can kiss, lick and suck me as I do the same to you..." she explained. Then she ran her tongue up one side of his bouncy wiener and pulled back his foreskin a little bit, then she moved her tongue in circles around the exposed tip of the head, making him squirm and moan.

Tyler's heart was beating as fast as if he was in the middle of a free-falling rollercoaster. He saw Melanie's genitalia with love, a little bit of lust, and a little bit of disgust, too. He was, after all, still only ten, and his innocence was still a strong opponent for his immature libido. However, as his preteen penis throbbed after reaching its full size, he was feeling enough pleasure and sexual trance to overcome any childlike objections to pleasuring and exploring the smooth skin flaps on top of his nose. He licked, kissed and suckled on Melanie's labia. 

The sensation of Tyler's little tongue and the rapid breaths from his delicate nose took her by surprise Melanie stopped for a few seconds to moan and savor the feeling. He gained more confidence as the minutes passed, moving his tongue in deeper inside Melanie's slit. She returned the favor by taking his full little rod into her mouth and suctioning as hard as she could. When she felt his little pleasure yelps vibrating on her special place, she stopped before he could orgasm. She lifted her groin from his face and turned around. 

"That was so good, Tyler! Now for your reward..." She kissed him on the lips as she slowly descended her hips on his tween penis. When she made contact, he gasped, and she deepened her kiss even more. It slid in very easily, she knew she wasn't going to get any physical pleasure out of his childish member, but she was counting on his reactions being adorable enough to make her reach her own climax. If not, she could always use her trusty dildo later while remembering his face and his sounds. 

As she entrapped his small stick within her, he squealed and squirmed. She released her kiss just to see his face up close and hear his high-pitched moans more clearly while she gently bounced her hips. Tyler was breathing fast with the most precious shivering sounds as he arched his head back, closed his eyes and howled. The soft, hot and wet textures tightening around his undeveloped prick were overwhelming and he didn't last more than a couple of minutes before he orgasmed inside of her. 

"Ooohhh..." Tyler moaned as his body went completely limp under Melanie.

"That was good, huh?" She asked as she cleared his forehead of any sweaty stray hairs.

"Melanie that was... I don't know what to say... It was the best feeling I've ever..." He answered as he took deep breaths.

"I know, this is true sex. It is one of life's greatest pleasures. I'm gonna clean you up with a towel, then I'm gonna go to the bathroom and clean myself up... and then I'm going to explain all you need to know about what we just did, and why we could skip using protection this time... it'll all make sense, don't worry."

She cleaned up her sleepy brother's body, then she went to the bathroom to have a proper orgasm with her dildo before cleaning herself up. She tried to keep Tyler's attention as she gave him 'the talk' about sex, but he was too drained to stay awake and focused so she repeated the lesson in the morning. Once Tyler had asked some questions and answered his sister's correctly, he had fully understood the basics about sex and reproduction. They then got dressed in their pajamas and nightgown to order room service for breakfast.

"What do you want to do today?" Melanie asked after they were done eating.

"I haven't thought of anything, I guess we can try some of the other VR games? Or take a walk around Trixie's neighborhood again and see if there are any plays..."

"What do you think about practicing for another lesson before going out?" Melanie asked.

"Practicing? What do you mean?" Tyler asked.

Melanie looked around a black bag and pulled out an anal plug. "One of your first and worst experiences was with anal stimulation, right? And it's one of the few things we haven't touched..."

Tyler swallowed and widened his eyes. "Um, but can't we wait until tonight to try that?"

"I was thinking that maybe you could... 'wear' this, all day. It would help prepare your anal muscles for further exercises..." Melanie explained.

"So... so... I would have that thing in me outside? All day?" He asked as he took his nervous hands to his chest.

"As with everything else, you can always say no to me and I won't get mad or sad or disappointed, I respect your boundaries. But I think it could help you, otherwise I wouldn't be suggesting it."

"I... that's so scary and embarrassing..." Tyler said while shaking his head. 

"Then that's okay, we can practice some other way." Melanie said and smiled.

"No... no... it's okay... you've been right so far, you've made me feel a lot better even though I was scared to try. So let's do this, I'm ready."

Melanie tapped his head a few times. "You know you don't have to prove anything to me, right? I already know how strong you are, I would never think less of you no matter how many lessons you turn down. So are you truly sure?"

"Totally. It's scary like being in line to a roller coaster but... I've never backed down, and I've always had fun." Tyler said.

"Okay, Tyler, then come with me to the bed and take off your pants and underwear." Melanie said after tickling his chin. He did as he was told, blushing profusely but letting his sister see his jiggling boy bits was no longer scary. Melanie tapped the bed beside her. "So beautiful as always... lie down face-up beside me." She had to fight the urge to play with Tyler's penis which was smaller than her pinky finger in its flaccid state. The boy was lying down with his knees bent and hanging over the edge of the bed. Melanie stood and knelt in front of him, again controlling her desire to lick and suckle the little hairless ball pouch in front of her. "Let's lift your legs so that your knees almost touch your chest, okay?"

Memories from that horrible session with Francesca and Linda re-surfaced. He remembered being put into that exact same position before he was forcibly deflowered by the girl he had a crush on. He whimpered but followed Melanie's instructions, putting each foot on Melanie's shoulders. "This is how it happened... with Francesca..." He said with a slight tremble.

Melanie stood up to look into her brother's eyes, adjusting his feet to below her breasts as she applied lube all around his anus. "Shh... it's okay now, it's me, not her." Tyler looked at her and nodded. "I'm going to put it in, now, okay? Are you ready?"

"Y...yes..." Tyler said before breathing in and closing his eyes.

"It's better if you look at me when I do this, that way you won't remember her right now." Melanie said.

He opened his eyes and met his sister's. In that moment he felt the hard material pressing against his anal ring, he gripped the blankets and bit his lip while Melanie said something like "relax" but his young brain hardly had time to pay attention to anything other than the invading object. "M...Mel...Melanieeee..." Tyler gasped. "I love you..." he whispered as he exhaled when the object finally beat his muscles and entered. 

"I love you too..." Melanie hunched over, still holding on to his feet on her abdomen, and caressed his forehead while smiling. With her other hand she pressed on the plug several times to make sure it was all the way in to the base, making Tyler jolt and whine a few times, but she shushed him until he calmed down. "It's done, it's in. Now let's slowly lower your legs and have you stand up to walk around, we'll see if you can get used to it." His penis was still limp but it had grown to the size of her pinky finger, she playfully tickled it while lowering his legs, Tyler moaned in response and she stopped before arousing him further.

He slowly stood up and walked around with some effort. "Ow... ugh... okay... I think I can... hngh... handle it."

"Hmm, are you sure? Because we can't let anyone know you're wearing it. If they see you walking like that and making such a face while complaining they will suspect something's wrong." Melanie said.

"No... no... I'm getting used to it, see?" Tyler said. He walked again, still having a slight limp but far better than before.

"Okay, why don't you try getting dressed and walking around the room a bit more, and then try sitting down, standing up, kneeling... do a bunch of stuff and when you can do it normally, we'll go out."

Obviously having a butt plug inserted into him was something Tyler could not ignore, but he did get enough practice to hide any discomfort after an hour. He played some more VR games, walked around the medieval town, and saw a blacksmith forge a sword in real time. There was a train ride that took passengers around a ring surrounding the park, with a bunch of different stops along the four sectors for those who didn't want to walk. Since they wanted to explore the ice area again and that was on the opposite side, they took the train for the first time. The cart they got into was full except for one seat, Melanie took it and tapped on her lap, Tyler sat on it.

"Hngh..." Tyler whined as the anal plug pressed harder against his prostate and the rest of his innards while sitting on a knee. They were sitting next to a young woman who was looking out the window but if they discussed anything about the toy she would hear it.

"Is your... tummy hurting again?" Melanie asked softly.

"A little bit... maybe if I stand but... oh no, maybe not." Tyler said while fidgeting around Melanie's lap. The stimulation had given him a full erection. His preteen pecker wasn't big enough to attract attention by itself, but anyone who looked at his groin even in passing would see a clear tiny tent on his pants. Tyler felt very self-conscious about it, Melanie noticed the problem.

"We're almost there, just close your eyes and rest your head on me." She hugged his upper body and used her coat to discreetly hide his erection. It really didn't need to be hidden, even if it was seen a random person wouldn't think much about a child's boner, but she understood it was embarrassing for him considering how his cheeks were flushed. "I've got you covered."

Tyler spent the next minutes gripping his sister's coat and tightly closing his eyes, doing his best to contain any whimpers or moans within his lungs. He failed sometimes, but he kept their volume low. He felt Melanie's hand going up and down his arm and smelled her perfume through her chest. That was enough to keep him from having a panic attack because he would otherwise feel like everyone's eyes were on him, even though in reality no one had paid attention to him.

This was one of Melanie's favorite moments so far, and she felt guilty over it. She loved having Tyler holding on to her like a baby monkey in some cute animal video, she loved the quietest whimpers stuttering out of his throat, and the smell of his hair. She felt powerful in a very feminine way, but she realized that she was enjoying this at his expense, which is where the guilt began. Still there was nothing else she could do to relieve Tyler's discomfort, and it would get worse when they'd have to get down and walk, because she knew he'd feel incredibly self-conscious about his erection. 

Then she got an idea. Under her long coat she was wearing zipped-up hoodie over a blouse. If she could give her black hoodie to Tyler it could work like a long coat for him and reach below his waistline to cover his tiny tent. She shifted around a couple of minutes before reaching the destination, making sure to keep Tyler covered with her coat as she took it off from one side. Then she opened and removed her hoodie and gave it to her brother, who had to take off his thick jacket to fit the over-sized hoodie over his arms. After re-adjusting their clothes, Melanie kept only her long coat for warmth which meant she'd have to button it closed, and Tyler had to keep his jacket off and carry it around but his sister's hoodie was thick enough to keep him warm. It was also adorable how the sleeves would keep swallowing the boy's tiny hands, Melanie thought.

Ironically, the boy with the over-sized black hoodie attracted more attention than his little pecker standing under his pants could ever have, but still no one said anything. Melanie offered to carry his jacket for him as they both got off and walked around the ice-themed section. The cold, although it wasn't uncomfortable, did eventually deflate Tyler's erection as they decided to go skating for a while. Then they thought about getting on that ride that went through foggy, icy tunnels as it was a pretty tame one with not a lot of speed but enough small drops to make it fun. They got into the last cart, with seats right next to each other and the safety restraints were just a simple seatbelt on their waist. The moment they started moving Tyler could tell this had been a bad idea.

"...nnnn!..." He whimpered and held Melanie's hand through the over-sized sleeve.

"What's wrong, does it hurt?" she asked.

"...nn... no... not... pain... the vibration..." Tyler said as he blushed and became teary-eyed.

"Oh, I understand..." Melanie gasped. "Well... try to calm down, no one will watch you or hear you, it's just us here. If you... have an accident... we can just go directly to our room, we're not that far."

"Accident?!" Tyler cried, he hadn't considered it could get that bad. "No... Melanie... no... I..."

"Shh... Tyler, just take deep breaths, sit back and enjoy yourself. Whatever happens, my hoodie will hide it." She said as she stroked his hair.

Tyler was still mortified but his sister's words were calming. He thought he'd never have to cum in front of strangers again after he'd left his old job, the idea of doing it again nearly made him hyperventilate. Yet Melanie was right, he was going to enter a dark, foggy tunnel, he was covered by her hoodie, and no one was looking at him or hearing him. He closed his eyes and rested his head back on his seat. 

The vibration from the ride kept stimulating his immature prostate, hardening his tiny prick to the max. He groaned some more when he felt some precum flow through his urethra and leak into his underwear. He involuntarily tightened his anus around the plug even more, feeling the intrusive textures press against him. His body kept trying to reject the object, but only succeeding in rubbing his innards on its surface even harder. Tyler covered his mouth and trembled as he couldn't help but openly moan. It was too much, between his spasming anus, his throbbing penis and his prostate leaking, he had a full orgasm just as the ride was reaching the end. 

Tyler went limp, as he always did after reaching his climax. Melanie would've been happy to carry him in his arms but that would raise suspicion. She did her best to help him upright. "Lean on me and walk slowly, alright?" She told him. "He got a bit dizzy, my poor brother isn't feeling too good today." She told the attendant who was about to ask them if everything was alright.

He kept walking, slowly regaining his strength, however the wet spot in his pants was deeply uncomfortable. Thank goodness for Melanie's hoodie, he thought, otherwise this trek back to their suite would've been extremely humiliating. As they got on the elevator, he didn't completely escape embarrassment, it was full with two other families with children. One very young girl stepped away from him, he was sure she and everyone else could smell his precum stain but said nothing. He held on to Melanie and buried his face on her side, as she put her arm around him. The elevator dinged and she tapped him twice to let him know it was their turn to walk out. Tyler's cheeks were burning by the time they opened the door and entered their safe haven.

"Let's get you a change of clothes and I'll take out the plug..." Melanie said, guiding Tyler to the bed. "I'm really sorry, I didn't think it would cause an issue..."

"It was scary and embarrassing but..." Tyler said while stripping. "But... it was also... exciting..." He looked at a stunned Melanie and then gave her a shy smile. "Is it bad that I think so?"

Melanie chuckled and embraced him. "No, of course not. If anything I'm glad you're not mad at me."

"I couldn't be mad at you, you're trying to help me." Tyler said.

"Okay, finish taking off your clothes and lie down on the bed so I can pull out the plug."

"What if we practiced right now?" Tyler asked. It was still mid-afternoon, way earlier than their usual time.

"Are you sure you don't want to go out to other things today?" She asked him.

"We've explored the whole park already. There are some games I want to try again but we can do that tomorrow. Doing this with you is also fun, and we might not get to do it much at home..." Tyler said.

"Aw you're so sweet Tyler. Don't worry, we'll figure out a way to keep having fun without letting mom or dad know about it. But alright, take everything off and get comfortable while I prepare some things."

Once he was fully nude, he lied down face-up with his head on the pillows as he calmly waited for Melanie to return. She came back topless and wearing a strap-on. Tyler's tween prick wobbled to one side upon seeing his beloved sister's breasts, but he retreated towards the headrest when he saw the big purple penis bobbing from side to side.

"Don't be afraid, this won't hurt because it's the same width as the plug. Even so, if you don't like what we do with it I can just stop." Melanie said.

Tyler fought back the memories of the two obese sisters making him ride their strap-ons and looked at Melanie directly in her blue eyes to remain with her in the moment. "Okay, if you say it won't hurt then it's fine."

Melanie jumped into bed with him, she knelt between his legs and pulled him down from his sitting position against the headrest so that his head was in the pillows again. She lowered her body over his and went for a kiss on his lips while one of her hands cupped his soft package, still moist from the earlier 'accident'. She fondled him tenderly while licking his small tongue in his mouth. 

She broke off the kiss as he moaned and his pecker went from marshmallow to gummy-worm firmness. She suckled on his right nipple, making him yelp and lift his hip, hardening his little member even more. She dragged her tongue further down his soft skin, stopping on his navel and licking it greedily. Tyler gasped and put his hands on her head, he didn't push or pull but he tousled her hair because he needed to do something with the fire in his belly and the adrenaline of being stimulated like that. His penis was then fully erect and throbbing, soon it would start leaking again.

Satisfied with her work, Melanie smiled as she went further down and kissed the tip of his foreskin. The smell of the day's sweat combined with the clear cum that had soaked his groin before made her moan. She rubbed her nose around the base of his penis and inhaled deeply several times, kissing his hairless scrotum as well. Tyler spasmed each time, it might not be the first time his sister had her face in his privates but it was still just as special. When she had breathed in so much of his scent that she could no longer sense it, she put herself in place kneeling between his legs and lifted them away. 

With Tyler's pool noodle limbs spread wide open and his knees bent, she had clear access to the butt plug he had worn all day. She gingerly pulled it out as her brother whined. When she was done, she looked at it closely, the toy and her brother's anal area were squeaky clean. If something could be salvaged from Tyler's ordeal is that he learned their strict cleanliness instructions for the shower, which included a thorough cleaning of his bum. Melanie happily kept his legs spread apart with her hands while she lowered her face and kissed his anus, making Tyler spasm and yelp like never before. Her tongue came out and she licked around the rim, her brother's loud, shaky moans only encouraged her. This wasn't the first time he had been licked there, but it was the first time he could allow himself to enjoy it.

If Tyler was in pure bliss from his sister's rimjob, he would soon reach heaven when she moved her thumbs as close to his hole as she could and pulled it open, exposing even more sensitive nerves and stimulating them with her tongue as well. He screamed and shuddered, which again only filled Melanie with more determination to reach even deeper with her tongue. She kept going for several minutes, each of Tyler's moans and spasming little muscles made her wetter, and then she couldn't contain herself anymore. She lifted her drool-soaked face and looked at Tyler's sweaty red one.

"That was good, right?" She asked.

"Ooohhh, Melanie... I love you..." Tyler said.

"We're not even done cupcake." She stroked his cheek. "Now that you're nice and relaxed down there, I'll be going in. It shouldn't hurt but you let me know if anything does, okay?" 

"Okay."

The fake penis slid in with minimum resistance. When it rubbed against his small prostate he wailed with pleasure as he lashed his arms around his head and grabbed hold of the sheets, pulling them off the mattress. Melanie's strap-on was a dual-pleasure harness, so she had a piece of hard toy in her as well which moved and pleasured her with every thrust and pull. This image of little Tyler was something she wanted to cherish forever: his wide open legs, his vulnerable and hairless V section, his erect and bobbing tiny penis leaking precum, the bouncy smooth ball pouch, the rapidly breathing flat chest, his little hands pulling and stroking the sheets, and his flushed face deep in ecstasy. 

As she increased her pegging speed, she also leaned over him, one arm on each side of his slender chest. He opened his eyes and saw her looking at him. This was it, nothing was hidden now. His face while being penetrated was hers, and so was his exposed soul through his eyes. He let go and gave her everything his little body and young spirit had to offer while he enjoyed her control over him. She tenderly grabbed one of his wrists and put it on her breast, getting the message, Tyler lifted his other hand and cupped the other. He massaged and squeezed them to the best of his ability and understanding as they both got closer and closer to climax. 

Melanie began thrusting as fast as she could and her orgasm was imminent. She looked at the boy's eyes while she moaned and gasped, every nerve on her body tingling. "Tyler! I love you so much!" She said before trembling and winding down her hips.

At nearly the same time, Tyler also reached the point of no return and yelped. "Melanieee! I love you too!" He shot five threads of clear cum on his and her belly. 

They were both still gasping for air and shuddering from the most intense orgasm of their lives, but they locked lips again and sloppily kissed. They broke off the kiss several times to draw breath but they made up for this by kissing all around their faces, too. Eventually they were soaked in each other's drool and went limp side by side. They dozed off embracing each other.

Tyler woke up to Melanie tracing every little red vein on his delicate penis and scrotum skin. "Hi." He said softly.

"Hi." Melanie answered back. "That was the best sex I've ever had, Tyler."

"Me too, it beats the thing we did last night, and I thought that was the best until now." Tyler said.

She kissed his forehead and giggled. "I'm pretty sure that Francesca has no hope of being your strongest anal memory now."

"Oh no way." Tyler giggled too. "I can forget about that place now. I will think of you as my first, always."

"Tyler, that's such an honor." She tightened her arms around him. "Okay, we should take a shower and order dinner."

After they cleaned up, had dinner and enjoyed the most peaceful sleep of their lives, the remaining time was spent re-visiting their favorite rides and discovering different snack stands. Melanie called her parents just before starting their day-and-a-half journey back home. In that time their mother and father decorated the house and tried their best to prepare the children's favorite meals, as well as keeping a surprise for Tyler. 

Tyler was wearing his fox ears and personalized crown as he opened the door to his house. 

"Surprise!" their mother and father said as he was suddenly stunned by the balloons and cheery decorations.

"Oh mom... dad..." Tyler's eyes became shiny as he rushed in to hug them. "You didn't need to, I am okay now, and I forgive you for everything." 

Melanie smiled as she walked in, still holding on to resentment but willing to work it out over time for her brother's sake.

"Tyler..." his father said. "Thank you, we don't deserve it, but thank you..."

"We have another surprise for you, though!" his mother said.

"Yes! We do!" his father said.

"What is it?" Tyler let go of his embrace and stood back.

"It's something you had been asking for every year." His father said while his mother went into the kitchen.

"Look who wants to meet you!" His mother said as she appeared again with an energetic, fidgeting Dachshund puppy in her hands. She released it on the floor as it ran towards Tyler, whose jaw had dropped. 

"Ooooh!" Tyler knelt and picked up the puppy. "He's so cute!"

"Wow, he is!" Melanie said. "So what are you going to name him?"

Tyler's smile disappeared for a few seconds before returning. "I think I'll call him Luis."

For the next year, Tyler switched to some elite private school... no expense was too high as long as it would get him away from Ms. Janewood and the girls who had seen him at his previous job. He was nervous navigating a sea of unknown faces, but some extroverted boys quickly 'adopted him' as their newest friend. Just before the first classes formally started, the children were gathered in the auditorium to hear the headmaster speak. The old man introduced himself and welcomed the students with the usual, boring speeches that adults like him love to make. He suddenly said something that nearly made Tyler fall from his chair.

"...and today, we want to welcome our newest investors, Alexander Hudson and his lovely wife Susanna Hudson. They will be monitoring the classrooms and finding students that they consider to have 'exceptional talent', these lucky few will be offered scholarships and special opportunities that will forever change the course of their lives..."

Tyler wanted to run, but he froze when Mrs. Hudson looked directly at him and winked. 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of Tyler's Story, at least for a long while. I am currently working on another story with other characters, can't promise any due dates, and it'll most likely start dark and heart-wrenching again before possibly ending with a sweet and heartwarming recovery. 
> 
> I'd love to hear from you in the comments but I'll never demand or expect it. You have my full thanks and appreciation just by having read so far!


End file.
